It Started With A Spill
by Kattrisfourta
Summary: When a 23-year-old Tris forgets her phone at Starbucks and bumps into a handsome stranger on her way back to get it, her life takes a turn in a way she didn't think possible. Will FourTris happen? Will two childhood best friends reunite? Modern-day AU I don't have an update schedule, but I try to update often.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors Note: This is my first chapter of fan fiction ever! I appreciate all reviews, favorites, and follows! Please review, even if you don't like it constructive criticism is always welcomed. Just please no hate. Thank you now I hope you enjoy this story!**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own any rights to the Divergent Trilogy! All rights belong to Veronica Roth!**

Chapter 1

Tris POV:

'Thank god work is over' I said in my head as I signed out. I love my job, but its nice to have a break. Once I left the building, I walked to the Starbucks down the road. As I entered the Starbucks my best friend Christina, called out to me, "Trissy! Usual?" "Hey Chris, yea thanks," I said as I approached the line. About a minute later I paid, thanked them, and said my goodbyes. As I walked to my car I finished my coffee and threw away the cup. After I got about halfway to the car, I realized I left my phone on the counter. "Perfect just perfect!" I mumbled under my breath.

After a few seconds I turned around to get my phone. As I walked back to the coffee shop I looked down at my feet for a second. After a minute or so, I bumped into someone. "Oh my god! I'm so so sorry!" I apologized, I made him spill his coffee and I felt terrible. "I should be the sorry one I got coffee all over your shirt!" he responded, and that's when I really looked at him. He had golden brown hair, a hooked nose, and the deepest blue eyes I had ever seen. "Don't worry about it! its just coffee," I said politely. He looked around for a second before saying, "There is a Target across the street, let me buy you a new shirt." "You don't have to! it's really not a big deal," I responded, not wanting to waste his time. "I insist!" he said persistently. I thought about it for a second before realizing he was going to be suborn about it. "Fine," I sighed. "You can buy me a shirt as long as I can buy you a coffee." He seemed hesitant at first, but soon responded with a smile, "Deal, I'm Four by the way." He stuck out a hand for me to shake. "Tris," I said, smiling as I stuck out my hand to shake his.

~Time Skip~

Later, after he bought my shirt and I bought his coffee, and grabbed my phone, we sat at a table in the Starbucks and got to know each other. He was born in Chicago, went to Five Factions High, met this girl I reminded him of, moved away to get way from his dad, and ended up in L.A. I don't know what it is about him but every time we touch, on purpose or not, I feel this spark. A spark that I haven't felt since my best friend moved away when I was 18, its been 4 years and I miss him more and more every day. Eventually the night has to come to an end, so we both grab all our belongings and exit the Starbucks. We both begin to walk in different directions, but its not long before he turns and says "Tris! I know this is a long shot, but can I get your number?" I smile. "Sure. Let me see your phone," I say. After we exchange numbers we walk away and for the first time in 4 years I ended the day happy.

**AN: I know it's short, but Thank you all for reading this! As I said, this is my very first fan fiction. I've read so many and I thought it was about time I make my own. Please review! Constructive criticism, praise, and just thoughts all help so much! The only thing I ask is for no hate. I know not everyone who reads this will like it, but if you can't turn the dislike into constructive criticism then please keep it to yourself. Bye for now, ~Rose **


	2. Chapter 2

**AN: Thank you guys so much for the reviews and follows on the last chapter! Even knowing one person likes my story means so so much to me. I'm no professional but I was kinda proud of my last story, so to know there are other people who like it too means so much. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I am not Veronica Roth, therefore I have no rights to the Divergent trilogy.**

Chapter 2

Four POV:

Yesterday I met Tris. She reminds me so much of Bea, I couldn't help but want to keep talking to her. when Bea and I were 18 I had to leave Chicago. I didn't want to, but I had to escape my "father" Marcus. She was the only one who knew about the abuse, she helped me handle it. I never told her, but Bea was what kept me going. She gave me what no one else did; love. I miss her every day. It broke me when I had to leave her. The look on her face when I told her I was moving, the tears. It all broke me. I haven't even looked at a girl since then. I don't know what it is about Tris but, she has this fierce yet soft persona, one I've only ever seen on Bea. I miss Beatrice more and more with every passing second. I just hope I get to see her again.

Tris POV:

I haven't stopped thinking about Four since we bumped into each other yesterday. Normally I don't pay any attention to guys, but there was something about him, I just cant figure it out yet. He reminds me so much of Tobias. Tobias had been my best friend since we were 10. He had some "issues" with his father that only I knew about, so as soon as he turned 18 he told me he had to leave. I understood, of course I wanted him to get away, but he told me he didn't want me to know where he was going because he didn't want Marcus to come after me for information. That was probably one of the hardest times of my life. After Tobias left my father died. He tried to swerve around something in the middle of the road, but the car drove over the bridge, and he drowned. After my father died, my mother barely came out of her room. She became closed off towards everyone, even her kids. My brother stopped doing anything but reading and school work, and I didn't have anyone except Christina. She was the only person who didn't bully me for being a "freak with no father"

I didn't have any way to contact Tobias, so he didn't know either. Besides Chris, I was alone. It has been so so hard for me. Tobias or as I always called him "Toby" and I had gotten together 11 months before he left and I was going to tell him I loved him on our one year, but I never got the chance. He told me "If we were meant to be together, then we will find our way back to each other." The last thing he ever told me was to be brave. After Toby left, and my father died I cried myself to sleep every night. I was alone.

**AN: I know this chapter was more of a fill in on their thoughts and pasts, but I promise next chapter will have much more action, and i might introduce some more characters. who knows? As always Constructive criticism and just your thoughts in general are so helpful! Thank y'all so much for reading, and I hope you enjoyed this chapter! See you next time ~ Rose**


	3. Chapter 3

AN: wow I literally just posted my last chapter and I've already started getting new actions from it. I really hope you guys have been enjoying these so far. I know they have been kinda short, but they will get longer as the stor goes on. Enjoy!

Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Divergent trilology, or its characters

Chapter 3

Tris POV:

I'm in the bathroom getting ready for work when I hear my phone buzz. I go over to look at it and see Four's name light up the screen. I smile as I read what he said

Four: Good morning :)

I know it's just two simple friendly words but somehow they make me feel so much happier, to know he thought of me.

Me: Back at 'cha! So what's on mr. Four's to-do list today?

Four: Nothing much just gonna hand with one of my friends all day. What about ms. Tris' to-do list?

I cuckle as I read his response

Me: Work, then I'm going to one of my idiot friend's parties

Four: well then I'll let you get to work. Talk later :)

Me: Later :)

I don't know if it's possible, but I think my smile grows wider when I turn off the phone. Once I finish getting ready I grab my keys and head to the tattoo shop.

~Time Skip~

After work I head over to Uriah's place to help set up for the party, and in the car the song 1,000 years by Christina and I's song. I quickly swich radio stations and try not to let the song efect me, but without realizing it a few tears slip. Eventually I pull into uri's driveway and wipe my tears. After I compose myself, I get out of the car and walk into Uri's house. "Uri-poo! Zekeey-bear!" I call when I walk in. After being friends with someone for 2 years the whole knocking thing barely ever applies. "Trissy-poo!" Uriah calls from the living room "In here." I walk into the living room and see four sitting on the couch with Zeke. "not even a 'hi' jeeze you think you know someone," I say jokingly. Zeke stands up and hugs me, then Uriah hugs me. "Finally!" I joke. "Wow, two days in a row. I really can't get rid of you, can I?" Four says from behind Zeke's back. "Well I didn't think you wanted to get rid of me after you texted me this morning," I retort with a chuckle. I step over to Four and give him a quick hug. "So, I was forced to come early to help set up, but it looks like you already did it all?" I say after an awkward silence. Zeke ansers my qestion while looking pointingly at Uri. "Well someone got impatient and set up early." "That's not all," Four chimes in, "He also texted everyone and told them all to, and I quote 'Get your asses here 2 hours early!'" I chuckle, "Sounds like someone I know." Soon the entire gang gets there, and Uri shouts "Truth or dare! Circle up!"


	4. Chapter 4

**AN: This one is going to be short. I wanted it to be suspenseful. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Divergent ****Trilogy**

Chapter 4

Tris POV:

I will be posting again tonight. \ and this is how everyone sits down in a circle around the living room, and Uriah yells, "It's my house I'm going first! Alright...Tris!" "Truth," I respond, knowing Zeke and Uri never go easy on anyone. "Why were you crying before you came inside?" he asks. "W- h-how did you k-know?" "I know when my best friend cries. Now spill," He retorts, obviously not wanting crap. I don't want to deny on the first round, so eventually I decide to answer him, " something happened that reminded me of Toby." "W-what did you just say?" Four asks. "Toby?" "Beatrice," he says. I look up at him, and realize why he looked so familiar. We both get up and hug each other. By now I'm in tears. I feel like I'm finally home. Things are starting to look up for me.

**AN: Once again, sorry it's short. The next chapter will have Four's POV. As always all reviews are helpful, constructive criticism, thoughts, ect. See you guys next time ~Rose**


	5. Chapter 5

**AN: I'm sorry for not updating for so long. I've been at my dad's for a while and didn't have a way to write. I'm not gonna make you wait any longer, so here's the story. Enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: I have no rights to the divergent trilogy **

Chapter 5

Four's POV

When Tris walked in she acted happy, but I could tell something was bothering her. After we all sat down, Uriah asked Tris why she was crying. She mumbled her answer and I barely heard her say something about the radio and Toby, so I asked her, "W-what did you just say?" I knew there were so many people she could've been talking about, but the way she reminds me of Bea made me do a double take. "Toby?" she had responded. "Beatrice?" I asked. I thought she would look at me like I was crazy or something but instead she started crying and hugged me. We held each other for a while before she pulled back just enough to see my face. When she looked at me she wiped some of my tears that I didn't know I'd shed. I looked into her beautiful blue-gray eyes and I felt the familiar sense of being lost in an eternal pool of love. I don't know who kissed who, but our lips were quickly connected and the spark that I've always felt with her is all I feel.

**AN: I know this is another short chapter, but I've already started writing the next chapter, so please bear with me. My Instagram is: kattrisfourta so go check it out! Reviews are always helpful, I enjoy hearing y'all's input. I hope you've enjoyed this chapter. see you next time ~Rose**


	6. Chapter 6

**AN: I was planning on uploading this chapter sooner, but I really wanted to make it a longer chapter then I have been making so between that, editing the story, and starting a new short story, it has taken longer than I had hoped. As always, I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own any rights to the Divergent Trilogy**

Chapter 6

Tris POV

Its been about a week since I found out that 'Four' was Tobias. I've been very closed of for the past four years. With my father dying and Toby moving away I was never truly happy. I'm pretty sure this past week has me the happiest I've ever been. Tobias is a few months older than me so he left before I turned 18. I understood why he wanted to leave, but I had just wished I had already been 18 so I could go with him. If it weren't for me being an idiot leaving my phone at Starbucks, I never would have bumped into him. We're pretty much inseparable right now. All were doing is sitting on the couch at my place watching movies, kissing, and talking. There is truly no way I'm ever letting this man go again. "What are you thinking about?" He asks as he looks at me. "You," I say smiling up at him. If there is one thing that never changed it would have to be our height. I'm the size of a 12 year old, and he has to be at least a foot taller than me.

Tobias POV

"What are you thinking about?" I asked her. Bea seemed so deep in thought it took her a second to process what I said. "You," She smiled up at me. That smile warms my heart. Every time those beautiful blue-gray eyes meet mine I want to hold her and never let go. "Why think about me when you have me right here?" I asked trying to find out what she was thinking about me and also be funny. "You're so tall," she sighed. I just chuckled at her and said, "And your short. Just adds to the list of things I love about you." Bea looked down trying and failing to hide her blush. I put two fingers under her chin and made her look at me. "The long list of things I love about you," I say, not giving her time to say anything before kissing her.

**AN: I know this is still short, but it's longer than the last few have been. I hope you enjoy this chapter! I'm also about to write a short story that y'all should be sure to look out for. Totally off topic, but I just got my copy of 'Fine Line' by Harry Styles, and I'm totally obsessed. So if anyone wants to chat about Harry Styles my pms are always opened! See you guys next time ~Rose**


	7. Chapter 7

**AN: I am so sorry guys! I didn't mean for it to take so much time away, but with going back to school I have been very busy. I was thinking about this story today and I realized I didn't give much background on how Tris and Four got back together, then I got a review saying the same thing. With this realization I decided to write this chapter about it. Enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Divergent series**

**Please R&R**

Chapter 7

Tris Pov

I haven't felt this happy in so long. It's a wonder how some people can change our even if there just in the same room. my friends have never known this side of me. The happy care free side. The side that only Toby brings out in me. I find it kind of funny. I now realize what my family was talking about. When we first started dating my mom would always say that I seemed diffrent. I never noticed how happy he made me until I lost him. As soon as we found out each other's true identity we have been in this bubble. I know the worst is yet to come and that scares me, but when I'm with him everything melts away. It's a love that consumes me and I embrace it with open arms. The bubble is worry free, and we have been living off of the love and relationship we had 4 years ago. This isn't how our relationship should be, but I'm gonna make sure were still on the same page. Even with what we have being based off of our past together, this is the happiest I've been since my dad died. I go back to work tomorrow after a long weekend with Tobias and I plan to talk to him after. if I talk to him now I won't have the reality I need, to have that talk.

**AN: Once again a short chapter but I figured it would give a slight background to how they got back together. I already have some ideas for the next chapter. I will try to get it up asap, but I'm gonna start trying to post at least once a week. Until next time. ~Rose**


	8. Chapter 8

**AN: Hey Guys! I've been writing this for a few days, just going over the story and changing dfftent parts. I think this is the best chapter so far and I haven't said this yet, but please excuse my spelling. Spelling is one of my greatest weaknesses. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any rights to The Divergent Trilogy.**

Chapter 8

Tobias POV

Tris was acting strange this morning, and I'm assuming she has come to the realization I have; we need to talk about our relationship. I love her. I have loved her for the last 4 years and even before that. That doesn't mean she hasn't moved on though. Just because I never stopped loving her, doesn't mean she never stopped loving me. She could Have a boyfriend for all I know. I seriously hope she doesn't, but that doesn't change anything.

Beatrice and I have been in our own world for the past couple of weeks. things had just gone back to how they were once we found each other, and that was ok at first. Now it's not okay anymore. It's time for us to either rebuild our relationship or end it. I'm hoping for the former, but if she doesn't want that then I'd rather her be happy than me.

AN: Guys I thought I had already posted this and for that I am so sorry! My WiFi has really been acting up. I will be uploading 2 chapters this week because of this. Please R&R. I hope you enjoy and I'll see you next time. -Rose


	9. Chapter 9

**AN: Hey Guys! I've been writing this for a few days, just going over the story and changing different parts. I think this is the best chapter so far and I haven't said this yet, but please excuse my spelling. Spelling is one of my greatest weaknesses. My WiFi has been being really slow recently and I haven't been able to upload. Anyways I hope you enjoy this chapter.**

**Disclaimer****: I do not own any rights to The Divergent Trilogy.**

**R&R**

Chapter 8

Tobias POV

Tris was acting strange this morning, and I'm assuming she has come to the realization I have; we need to talk about our relationship. I love her. I have loved her for the last 4 years and even before that. That doesn't mean she hasn't moved on though. Just because I never stopped loving her, doesn't mean she never stopped loving me. She could Have a boyfriend for all I know. I seriously hope she doesn't, but that doesn't change anything.

Beatrice and I have been in our own world for the past couple of weeks. things had just gone back to how they were once we found each other, and that was okay at first. Now it's not okay anymore. It's time for us to either rebuild our relationship or end it. I'm hoping for the former, but if she doesn't want that then I'd rather her be happy than me.

Tris POV

I'm nervous. That's under exaggerating. I'm terrified of what might happen. He could have a girlfriend he hasn't told me about for all I know. That possibility scares me so much. Tobias means the world to me. I moved once or twice every year hoping that I would bump into him. I know we need to talk though. If he really does have a girlfriend than I need to know so I can back off. Toby's happiness is all that maters.

Lets just hope that isn't the case.

**AN: Thank you for reading this, it really does mean a lot to me. Can y'all comment what other stories and shows I should write for? Hope you enjoyed! Until next time. - Rose**


	10. Chapter 10

**AN: Hey guys! It's been forever since I've uploaded. I keep saying I'll upload once a week but let's be honest here, I'll forget or I'll have too much going on. I'm not saying by any means that this story is ending. What I'm saying is that I'm no longer going to give you an update schedule. From now on it will be a matter of I'll update when I have time. To all of you who took the time to read this note, thank you. Aswell to anyone who is still reading this story. **

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent trilogy or any of its characters.**

**Chapter 10**

**Tris POV**

When I got home that afternoon I was so nervous. This could be the end of our relationship, or it could be the start of our new one. This could make or break me. I seriously hope it's the former. As I slowly open the front door I see Tobias pacing in the living room. He hears the door close and looks at me. As we make eye contact we both say, "We need to talk." At this, my nerves increase. I walk further into the house and we sit on the couch together. Once we are seated, we look at each other both hoping the other will begin. After a pregnant pause, I decided that it's now or never. "W-we know nothing about each other. Our relationship is based purely on our last one," I say hoping he will continue for me. "Your right. So why don't we get to know each other better, catch up on the last 8 years?" he says. " Right, um, where did you go when you left?" " I started in Iowa. Then I met Amar and he brought me to L.A," Toby told me. Amar was the guy who found him living in his car. "So how'd you end up in L.A?" he asked. "I traveled all over the U.S. looking for you. You know I wanted to go with you but I wasn't 18, so as soon as I turned 18 I left. I started in Missouri and ended here. I didn't go to all 50 states, but I went to a few. I would spend a few months at each place then move on. Eventually, I realized you could be anywhere in the world and there was a slim to none chance I would find you. That's when I decided to settle down here," I told him the not-so-short story. "Saying it out loud makes me realize how creepy I was being," we chuckle. We continued to talk about the 8 years we spent apart laughing and sharing all our memories, good and bad. There is only one question left to ask and I can tell it's on the tip of both our tongues. We make eye contact before we both start to say, "Do you have a-" and that's when we get cut off by the doorbell. We both got up to open the door, and when we did we were met with a gorgeous brunette woman. She had curves, very defined cheekbones, and obvious plastic surgery. All she had to say was, "Babe?" And I froze. This isn't going to end well.

**AN: Guys I'm gonna be starting a new series. It's a Vampire Diaries fanfic. I will be continuing this one, but I've had the idea for the new one in my head for a while. I hope you enjoyed this chapter and have a good day!- Rose**


	11. Chapter 11

**AN; I am in the process of writing the tvd fanfic, so if you're waiting for it, keep looking. I am trying to upload more, but as I said there is no certainty to when I will be posting. Also, I just looked back in my stories and found it had only been 4 years apart, not 8. I'm sorry I made a mistake.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Divergent or any of it's characters.**

**Four pov**

As I was speaking to Tris, I mentioned Amar. Just his name made me think back to when we met.

**Flashback:** I was eating my last granola bar in my car. At this point, I only ate one granola bar a day. I was getting weak. I'm probably going to starve soon. I don't care though. Anything is better than living with Marcus. Marcus. The name itself tastes foul on my tongue. I know it's not likely, but I wonder if things will ever get better for me. From losing my mother to Marcus abusing me, now I'm living in a car on my last piece of food. I think someone has it out for me. I was drowsy all the time. Fatigued. I don't remember when I fell asleep, but I woke up with a start to someone knocking on the window of my car. A man stood on the opposite side of the door, a concerned look on his face. I hesitantly rolled down the window, "Can I help you?" I ask. "I was actually wondering the same thing," he says. "I'm Amar."

**End of flashback**

Tris and I continued talking until there was only one question left to ask. We both began to say, "Do you have a-" When we got cut off. The doorbell had sounded, so we made our way over and opened the door. When the door is fully opened I see the one person who will ruin my relationship with Tris beyond repair. Nita. And of course, she had to address me the way Iv'e told her not to a million times. "Babe?" she asks.

**Tris pov**

I'm frozen to my spot. My heart is slowly, agonizingly breaking into tiny pieces. I'm in denial. I slowly, robotically almost, turn to Tobias and say, "I'll be in the bathroom," Once I say this, I quickly walk away. Not soon enough I'm in the bathroom, the door closed, I release a shaky breath. I'm nauseous. I feel sick. My heart was broken before, but to finally have hope for us and have my heart shattered once again…I just don't know how to handle it. I hear the front

door slam and a knock on the bathroom door quickly follows. I stay silent hoping he will give me space. "Bea?" He asked. There was a certain level of vulnerability in his voice that broke my heart even more, if possible. I know him. If I don't answer soon he will start to break the door down. As I slowly opened the door, My heart sank. I'm not ready to face him after what happened. As soon as the door opened he began talking. "Tris, she isn't my girlfriend. She throws herself at me. Iv'e told her numerous times to stop, and not to call me 'babe'," he said in a rushed voice. I didn't know what was going on around me. It felt like I was frozen in place and everything was zooming around me. I didn't know what to do, so I numbly nodded. "I'm gonna go sleep. See you in the morning," I say, once again robotically. I slowly walk to the bedroom and lock the door. I will face the music tomorrow, but for now, I need to be alone.


	12. Chapter 12

**AN: I've been getting some super sweet reviews and I can't thank you enough for all the love and support. I hope you enjoy this chapter. **

**( Also to LunaLovegood48, Thank you so much it honestly means a lot to me.)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy**

**Chapter 12**

**Four POV**

When Tris went to the bathroom I knew Nita had ruined what we had. The way she looked at me made me want to scream! It was the same damn look that she had given me when I left 4 years ago. I can't lose her again, not after just finding her. When I looked at Nita she repeated what she had already said, "Babe? Who was she?!" I sighed. "Nita, I've been nice to you all this time but let me put it in a way you will understand, I don't like you. I never have. We have and will never date," I told her in a deadly tone. After that, I slammed the door on her and went to the door of the bathroom Beatrice was hiding in. I knocked hoping she would talk to me. After a minute of silence, I called through the door asking, "Bea?" She was quiet for another minute before the door slowly opened. I knew she only opened it so I wouldn't, but it still gave me hope. "Tris, she isn't my girlfriend. She throws herself at me. Iv'e told her numerous times to stop, and not to call me 'babe'," I told her hurriedly. I need her to know the truth. Bea looked ultimately confused and gave a small nod. "I'm gonna go sleep. See you in the morning," She said. That was the second robotic-sounding sentence she had said to me today. I stood there, not moving, as she walked past me and into the bedroom. 

Our last conversation was repeating in my head. I need to get away for a while. I grabbed the keys, got in my truck, and drove. It was the only way I knew to clear my head. I texted Zeke, telling him I'm crashing at his house because I want to give Beatrice her space. As I'm driving I'm stuck in my thoughts and don't see the car coming towards me. I feel the impact then all I know is darkness.

Zeke POV

Four texted me almost two hours ago saying he was on his way and knowing him, he isn't the best driver when he's lost in thought. With this running through my head, I get in the car and start driving to Tris's place. At this point, it's around 12:00 am, and I'm like the only other person out there. As I'm going on I-80 I see a car off-road and I get out of my car to check it out. As I went to tap on the window I saw Four sitting there, unconscious.

**AN: Once again short chapter. I'm trying to get better about that. I realized today that I haven't continued my Candor or Dauntless series, and I want y'all to leave a review and let me know if you want me to continue it. Bye guys! Hope you enjoyed the story. Love, Rose.**


	13. Chapter 13

**AN: Hey guys! I created a forum for ideas y'all want me to write. **

**I also just recently posted a poll that's available in my forum. I know my chapters aren't long but I do try and make them long, so let's hope I get better as time goes on.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy**

Tris Pov

I'm tossing and turning all night. I just can't sleep. Soon I get a call from Zeke. He told me Four was in the hospital, and something else too, but I was too worried to hear it. I quickly grabbed my keys and rushed to the hospital. A while ago Toby told me all his friends don't know his real name and not to tell them, so I have to remember not to call him anything but Four. As I run into the hospital, I ask the woman at the front desk, "What room is Four in?" You could tell she wasn't good at her job because she looked at me bored, and said, "The hot one who was in an accident?" I want to slap her right now, but I just sigh and say, " that's the one." At this point, she looked away and said, "Down the hall, to the right." "Great," I thought. So he's in one of the 5 rooms that are "Down the hall, to the right" After a minute of searching I finally find the room, and enter slowly. If my heart wasn't already broken, the sight before me would have done it. There he is. He's all broken and bruised. As I enter the room, Zeke comes over to me and gives me a hug. At this, the dam breaks, and I choke on a sob. My friends are the closest things I have to family, so I'm basically hugging a brother. And that is what I need right now. I need family. I need my brother.

Four POV

I can hear quiet whimpers, that I know are Bea's. I can hear what's going on around me but as hard as I try, I can't open my eyes or move. Soon the whimpers die down and feel Beatrice take my hand. I feel so bad. After what happened earlier and now what I assume to be an accident, she must be emotionally drained. Soon I hear Tris' soft whispers. "Toby, please don't leave me. I need you, I love you." And then I feel wetness hit my hand. She's crying again.

Eventually, I'm able to open my eyes, and I do. The first thing I see is Bea's teary blue-gray eyes looking back at me. A huge, relived, smile spreads across her face. She presses the nurse call button and says, "Thank god you're awake. They thought you might go into a coma." I smile at her and say, "I'm so sorry I worried you." "It's okay," She responds. She is being so strong, as always. My thoughts are interrupted as the nurse walks in.

After asking me some questions, the nurse leaves and Tris tells me. "Zeke said the drunk driver that hit you is in the waiting room and wants to see you," "If he wants to come in I'm fine with that," I tell her, hoping to get the conversation with him over with quickly. Soon Zeke walks in with the one person I never wanted to see again. "Marcus."

"Tobias," His voice is cold and he looks at me like he wants to kill me. The look he would give me every single time he would beat me. My face hardens into what Zeke calls my "Four face." "Could I speak to him alone please," Marcus asks. Zeke whispers an "Of course." and walks out, but Beatrice quickly recognizes him and crosses her arms "I'm not leaving him alone with you," she states in a cold tone. Marcus gives me that look and I pull her over to me and whisper to her, "Bea you need to leave me alone with him. I'll call you if I need you," I tell her. "Promise?" she asks. "I promise." Then she walks out, glaring at my "father." "You know I never liked her," Marcus starts, talking about Tris. "You know I never cared," I retort. "You best leave her alone, boy, or she might just take your place in this hospital. Think about that," He says as he walks out. It's one thing to threaten me, but If he lays one finger on her I will make sure he pays. The only way I know to make sure she stays safe is for me to do as Marcus said. And now I'm going to lose the best thing that's ever happened to me all over again.

**AN: Hey guys! It's a bit of a longer chapter, and I'm really proud of it. I'm sorry it took so long to upload. I'm working things out with my new bata, so this chapter hasn't been bata read, but let's hope the next one is. :) I Hope you've all had a wonderful day, Rose.**


	14. Chapter 14

**AN: Hey guys! This is my first chapter that has been bata read, so I hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Divergent Trilogy **

Four POV

It's been a week since I saw my father, and his words are running through my head non-stop. He will hurt Tris if I don't stay away from her. I can't let her get hurt, I can't be the reason she's in pain anymore. Today I'm being discharged, and I'm going to have to avoid Tris for the most part. I had been spending most of my time at her place because I'm roommates with Zeke and Shaunna, and we wanted some time alone to catch up. I guess now I get to go back to watching the sickly sweet, odd couple for the rest of the year.

When Bea and I were little, she would tell me that I should tell the police about Marcus, but I denied it. I thought no one would believe me. Now they really won't. I got a tattoo that covers my scars. They are still visible if you look closely, but it's still hard to see. I have one picture of my back before I got the tattoo on my computer in a file no one will find. It's only there in the case Marcus found me and I had to do something. That's starting to sound a lot like our situation, but now that the time has come, it's harder than I thought it would be. I'm strong enough to protect myself now, but I don't know if I can protect Tris. Marcus works for the government, he can mess her life up in more ways than just abuse. I don't know how long it will take, but I have to leave her if I ever want her to be happy.

Tris POV

It has been a week since Tobias was discharged from the hospital, and I haven't seen much of him. It's as if he's avoiding me. I don't know what Marcus said to him that would make him stay away from me, but I know it has to have been bad because Toby is strong enough to fight against Marcus now. I just got him back, and first, it was that woman, then the accident, and now his father. I don't know what life has against me but I just don't understand how I'm so unlucky. This should be the prime of my life, but instead, things keep breaking me down. I don't know what I did to deserve this. I just want to leave, to get away, but I can't. These people are the closest thing I have to family. The only living family I have left abandoned me long ago.

**AN: Hey guys! So this chapter is a lot shorter than I had hoped. I ran into some writer's block and couldn't for the life of me figure out what to say. I'm really hoping the next chapter will have more luck (And I already have some ideas for it). I hope you enjoyed this chapter. -Rose**


End file.
